Open Up My Heart
by lyanne17
Summary: Ga Eul helps her friends with their love problems. How about hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Ga Eul just came from Europe. She has been there for two years. She transferred in Shin Hwa High School.

It was her first day. She was hesitating to go inside their classroom because she was unsure of what she's doing. (You know what I mean. When you're new in a particular place. )

Suddenly, a girl approached her.

"Annyeonghaseyo, you're new here, right?" she said with a friendly smile.

"Ne, I am" Ga Eul answered.

"I'm Geum Jan Di. What is your name?"

"My name is Chu Ga Eul."

"It's nice to meet you Ga Eul."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Aren't you going in?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Don't be nervous. Let's go." Jan Di said then pulled Ga Eul.

Another girl met them in the doorway.

"Jan Di!" she called cheerfully then hugged her. "Who is she?" she asked.

"She's Chu Ga Eul, our new classmate" Jan Di answered

"Annyeonghaseyo" Ga Eul greeted.

"Hi, I'm Shin Chae Kyung" she introduced her self.

"It's nice to meet you" Ga Eul said with a smile. "You know, I really thought that students here are all cantankerous"

"No, not at all. Some people might say that but they're really wrong." Chae Kyung assured her. She and Ga Eul chuckled.

"I have an idea" Jan Di snapped her fingers "we'll introduce her to our classmates" she said to Chae Kyung while walking towards their seats which were in the center of the room with Ga Eul.

Chae Kyung nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea."

The two of them introduced the others alternately.

"The one in ponytail is Park Jang Mi." Jan Di started.

"Annyeonghaseyo" greeted Jang Mi.

"That is Kim Yong Dam" Chae Kyung followed.

Yong Dam waved her hand.

"Min Na Ri is the girl who is reading a book"

Na Ri looked at them and smiled. "It's nice to meet you" she said.

"Sitting beside her is Cha Eun Jae"

"And the guy over there is Lee Shin"

Shin was listening to his MP4 that time causing him not to hear.

"By the way, he is Chae Kyung's crush" Jan Di whispered to Ga Eul but Chae Kyung heard it as well.

Chae Kyung gave a shut-up look at Jan Di. "Okay, enough of that" she then threw her the handkerchief she's holding.

Ga Eul chuckled at this.

"Hey guys, they're here" said Jang Mi.

"Who?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

"The F4" Chae Kyung answered.

The F4, which was led by Jun Pyo, entered the room. Ga Eul's attention was caught by the F4's Casanova, So Yi Jeong.

'_Have I seen him before?'_ This was on her mind.

"Ya, Jan Di-ah, why didn't you answer your phone last night? I called you many times." Jun Pyo said with a slight disappointment on his face.

"Sorry, I was already asleep at that time. You know, you should understand that people need to sleep." She answered with her tone raised a bit higher at the last line.

Chae Kyung's phone rang.

"Excuse me guys for awhile. I'll just answer this."

"Okay" Jan Di said to her.

"Maybe you could introduce your new friend to us?" Woo Bin suggested.

"Who is she?" Yi Jeong asked Jan Di.

"She's our new classmate."

"Hello, I'm Chu Ga Eul."

"I'm So Yi Jeong." He introduced himself and lend his hand for a handshake. Ga Eul accepted it but did not look at Yi Jeong. He did not let go of her hand so she pulled it lightly and he finally let go.

"Umm… This is Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong introduced his friends to Ga Eul.

"Yo bro, you don't have to. We can introduce ourselves." Woo Bin said jokingly with an I-know-your-style look and a smile.

"Welcome to Shin Hwa High." Ji Hoo said.

Ga Eul smiled. "Thank you. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Are you guys free tonight?" Jun Pyo asked all of them "We'll have dinner."

"I am" Jan Di said "How about you, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"Me too" Jang Mi said.

"Count me in" Yong Dam said.

"But I don't know about Eun Jae" Jang Mi added.

"Well, I don't have anything to do." Eun Jae said.

"How about you Na Ri?" Woo Bin asked.

Jan Di, Jang Mi and Yong Dam looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I'll go" Na Ri agreed

"Well, don't expect Shin to go." Eu Jae said.

"Hey Shin" Yong Dam pulled one of the earphones out of his ear "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm busy" he said as he put the earphone back in his ear.

Just then, Chae Kyung entered the room.

"Chae Kyung, we'll go to eat dinner together. Are you coming with us tonight?" Jan Di said.

"I'm afraid I can't. My mother called and told me to go home early."

"Okay"

Their class ended in the afternoon. They all went home. Jun Pyo and the others decided to meet at one of the most famous restaurants in Seoul.

They were eating and chit-chatting when somebody called Jan Di.

"Yebosaeyo…" Jan Di answered her phone "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

•After classes, in Chae Kyung's house•

"Good evening omma and appa" she greeted her parents and kissed them on the cheeks. "Do you have something to say?" Chae Kyung asked with so much curiousity and anticipation.

"We'll tell you later, my dear. Change your clothes first then come back down." Her mother said.

She did as instructed and went immediately downstairs when she was done. She saw her parents sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Chae Kyung-ah," her father called her "come sit here."

"Yes appa, what is it that you want to say?" she said as she settled her self on the couch across her parents.

Her parents looked at each other and her mother gestured something, telling her husband to proceed to what he would say. Mr. Shin then turned to face Chae Kyung.

"We already decided, Chae Kyung," her father said in a low voice "you are going to be married."

"What?!" she said in full shock. "How?"

"Your grandfather planned it since you were still small, Chae Kyung" her mother explained.

"But…"

"No buts, Chae Kyung. We will be meeting his family tomorrow" her father said firmly.

Chae Kyung ran to her room and began to cry. In times like this, she has no one to turn to but her friends so she called Jan Di.

"Yebosaeyo" Jan Di answered from the other line.

"Jan Di-ah, I have a problem. Can you help me?" she said sobbing and forced herself not to cry.

"What? Why, what happened?" she said in a worried tone. "Are you crying?"

"I'll tell you later. Where are you Jan Di? I'll just go there."

Jan Di told Chae Kyung where they were. Both of them hung up.

"Who is it?" Ga Eul asked.

"It's Chae Kyung. I think she needs our help."

"What is it about?" Jang Mi asked.

"She didn't tell me but she's coming here."

Afew minutes later, Chae Kyung arrived, teary-eyed.

"Chae Kyung, are you alright?" Jan Di said assisting her to sit.

"Why would you ask. Isn't it obvious?" Jun Pyo said.

"Here, have some water." Eun Jae handed her a glass of water.

"What happened?" Yong Dam said.

Everyone seems so worried, even theF4. Chae Kyung is not this problematic type of person. It is their first time to see her like that. Even if Jan Di grew up with her, she already saw her cry but not as hard as this.

"This is too much. I can't take this" Chae Kyung said and began to cry loudly like a child.

"Maybe this is not the right place to talk about it" Ji Hoo said calmly.

"I bet he's right" Yi Jeong said (finally, he haven't spoken yet in this chapter) "Why don't we go to the F4 lounge?"

"I also think it's the right place to release those emotions of yours. Look, everyone's looking at us." Na Ri said.

"Come on, guys" Woo Bin said as he stood up from where he's sitting.

All of them rode in their cars. Ga Eul and Chae Kyung rode in Jan Di's car. Yong Dam and Na Ri rode with Woo Bin since they all know that Jun Pyo is not that kind enough to give either of them a ride. While on the other car rode Jang Mi and Ji Hoo. Eun Jae also rode in Yi Jeong's car. When they arrived at their destination, they all sat on the couch. Jan Di and Ga Eul were comforting Chae Kyung while the others were covering their ears because they can't stand the nonstop wailing.

"I'm going to be deaf" Yi Jeong told Woo Bin which was also covering his ear.

"You said it bro" Woo Bin agreed at his statement.

Not long after, Chae Kyung stopped crying.

"Can you tell us what happened now?" asked Ga Eul.

"My parents said that they already arranged me a marriage"

"What?! To who?" this was all Jan Di could say because she was so surprised about what her friend just said.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me. They just said that we will be meeting his family tomorrow" Chae Kyung said. She then wiped her tears. "I feel better now. Thank you guys for listening to me." She managed to put up a smile on her face. "I guess I must be going. My parents might be worried by now. I didn't tell them that I was leaving."

"Are you sure?" Jan Di asked her.

"Of course I am." Chae Kyung stood up from her seat and fixed her self. "Goodbye. See you tomorrow in school."

When Chae Kyung left, everyone was in total silence.

"It really is a big problem" Ga Eul said to break the silence.

"Actually, it is expected for most of usto have an arranged marriage." Yi Jeong said.

"But not at this age." Ga Eul added.

"And most of all, she's the first one among us." Na Ri said. "This is really why I hate this kind of lifestyle"

Once again, all of them became silent.

"Oh well, it's already late. I should be going home." Na Ri said.

"I'll go home, too" Eun Jae seconded.

"Me too" said Yong Dam.

"Okay guys. See you tomorrow" Jan Di said

"I'll take you guys home." Woo Bin offered.

"Aniyo, I'll just call my driver to pick us up." Na Ri rejected his offer.

"How about Jang Mi?" Yong Dam said. Jang Mi was already asleep.

"Don't worry, Ji Hoo can take her home." Woo Bin said with a smirk on his face.

Now only Jan Di, Ga Eul, Jang Mi and the F4 were left.

"We have to help her" Jan Di said still sounds really worried.

"But we don't know yet who the guy is" Jun Pyo said.

"Then I guess we have to wait until tomorrow comes." Ji Hoo said.

"I think Ji Hoo sunbae is right Jan Di" Ga Eul said.

"I suggest we take a rest." Woo Bin said. He's not really used in talking about these kinds of things.

"Sounds good." Yi Jeong agreed.

"Jan Di, don't worry" Ga Eul said with a faint smile. She knows that things will be fine soon.

Ji Hoo woke Jang Mi up then they all went to the parking lot.

Jan Di became stressed and affected about Chae Kyung's problem.

"Jan Di-ah, I think you should already rest. I bet you're already stressed." Jun Pyo said.

"Aniyo, I want to take Ga Eul home first."

"Jan Di, you don't have to worry about me. I can go home by myself" Ga Eul told Jan Di. "You should rest."

"I can take her home instead" Yi Jeong said with a small smile marked on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can take her home instead" Yi Jeong said with a small smile marked on his face. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. She wasn't expecting this from him. Yi Jeong noticed that and gave her a wink. Ga Eul looked away to hide the light blush on her cheeks. Yi Jeong couldn't help but smile at this. He doesn't fail to prove that he's a casanova.

"See Jan Di, you don't have to worry" Jun Pyo said trying to convince Jan Di to go home and rest for her own sake.

"Besides, I don't have anything to do tonight" Yi Jeong said.

"And our house is surely a long way from yours" said Ga Eul "It's approximately an hour ride."

Jan Di thought for a while. "I think you're right. Good night then. Yi Jeong, take care of her and make sure she arrives home safely or else…" Jan Di said her last remarks and made a gesture saying that 'you're dead'.

As soon as Jan Di left, Yi Jeong opened the car door and signaled Ga Eul to go inside. Ga Eul, with no choice, got in and settled herself. Yi Jeong also settled his self on the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt and also buckled Ga Eul's seatbelt for her. Ga Eul suddenly became nervous and she can hear her heart pounding loudly as she saw his face only a few inches away from hers.

The ride was really silent. Well, not just really silent, deafening maybe. Yi Jeong was getting bored so he started a conversation.

"So, where do you live? How come it's too far?" Yi Jeong said.

"Uhh… actually that's my grandparents' house. I live near the old church not far from school." She answered with a rather shaky voice and her eyes still stuck outside the window at her right or on the road.

"Okay" he said but he was a little annoyed/irritated when she did not look at him.

A few minutes later…

"Sunbae, please stop the car in front of that gate."

"Here?" he asked and parked his car.

"Ne" she said and took off the seatbelt just before Yi Jeong could do so. "Kamsahamnida, sunbae." She said and bowed her head a little and she immediately got out of the car.

Now completely annoyed, he scoffed and said to himself '_Why is she so cold to me?Did I even do something wrong?_' When she was already out of his sight, he sped off.

* * *

Ga Eul was in deep thought while lying on her bed. She fell fast asleep and dreamed about something … strange.

"_You can help them Ga Eul-yang. Trust me" a familiar voice said but Ga Eul couldn't see the owner of the voice because all she could see is a very bright light._

"How?"

"It's up to you. You will know it. Just do what you think is right."

She was awakened by her alarm clock the next morning. She thought about that _strange _dream of hers. "That's strange." She looked again to her alarm clock and then prepared for school.

* * *

Yong Dam came to school early that morning so she decided to stroll around the campus. She sat down on a bench near the beautiful garden of Shin Hwa High. She noticed that someone is around. She turned her head and saw Shin.

"Shin-ah"

"This is for you" he said as he lent a bouquet of pink roses to Yong Dam.

"Kamsahamnida" she said and got the flowers. Shin doesn't fail to surprise her with presents.

Shin sat beside her. Yong Dam looked at Shin and saw his face which was telling that something is bothering him.

"Shin, is there a problem? You look so serious."

"You really could tell?"

Yong Dam nodded.

"In a short while, I'll not be the free Shin anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll be engaged."

"How did it happen?"

Shin told her what happened the night before. While they were talking, Ga Eul saw them. She did not dare to go nearer because she can sense that what they're talking about was really important.

Ga Eul sat down under under the shade of the large tree and eventually scanning the horizon. She was thinking about her dream last night.

A few minutes later, Shin and Yong Dam stood from where they were seated. Shin walked towards the enormous gates and Yong Dam walked the opposite direction where Ga Eul was staying.

"Ga Eul" a voice called her which snapped her back to reality. She found Yong Dam looking at her from a distance. Ga Eul hurriedly stood up.

"Yong Dam, how long have you been there?" '_Oh great what a question. She should be the one asking that.'_ She thought.

"Only a few seconds ago?"

"What's that you're holding?"

"Oh this?" she raised the bouquet a little "A special someone gave this to me." She said and let out a smile. "What were you doing there?"

"Nothing, just daydreaming? You know… How about you?"

Yong dam looked back and Ga eul, being curious, also did the same and saw Shin.

"Where is he going? Isn't he attending classes?" Ga Eul asked and looked at Yong Dam.

"Ga Eul, can I trust you?" she said when she faced Ga Eul again.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me something really serious and I think I can't hold it in my self."

"What's it about?"

"Shin and his father talked last night…"

_(last night in the mansion of the Lees)_

"_shin, since you'll be turning 20 in three months, maybe its time" Mr. Lee said and got something from the pocket of his coaat. He put it on the wooden table in front of them. "This is a picture of the girl you are going to marry. For some reason, whether it is fate or coincidence, she happens to go to your school."_

_ "What? She is from my school?" he asked to clarrify what he heard without loosing his formality._

_ "Yes and I assume you know her" his father said wearing a very bright smile._

_Shin got the picture in front f him and stared at it for a few seconds. All of a sudden, his naturally small eyes became wide._

"So that's what happened?" Ga Eul asked once more. They have been talking while walking.

"That's what he told me."

"Why are you telling me this?

"Because I know that you can be trusted."

"Thank you for that statement of yours." Both of them chuckled.

They both arrived in their classroom a few minutes before classes started.


	4. Chapter 4

It is time for their arts class. They were instructed by Mr. Han, their teacher, to proceed to the arts studio for their activity.

" Okay class, I have some news. Maybe you'll classify this as a good news. I'll be out for several days or maybe weeks. While I'm away, you must be able to finish something – paintings, pots, etc. Mind you, don't break anything. And before I forget, no one should go out during class hours. So that's all, goodbye class" Mr. Han said.

"Goodbye seonsaengnim" they chorused. Mr. Han left the studio.

"Oh yeah, sure. Here we go again. We'll be forced to do something that we're not good at." Woo Bin lazily said.

"Will you please keep quiet? Why don't you just do the task that was assigned to do?" Na Ri was annoyed. She really couldn't stand the attitude of this guy named SONG WOO BIN a.k.a.' Prince Song'/ 'Don Juan'/ 'Underground Prince'.

"Hey nerd, I was not talking to you. Just because you're the smartest doesn't mean you're the leader."

"Whatever" the smart girl wearing glasses said.

All of them were busy doing their own things. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were bickering at each other again. Na Ri and Woo Bin were quarrelling about school stuffs. Ji Hoo, as usual, laid down to sleep. Yi Jeong and Eun Jae were doing some pots TOGETHER. Jang Mi, Yong Dam and Chae Kyung were busy painting. Chae Kyung remained silent while the two were chitchatting.

Ga Eul looked around her. When she saw Cha Kyung's gloomy face, she remembered about her problem. And what Yong Dam told her was also in her mind.

' _Shin and Chae Kyung… both have their lives intertwined with somebody they don't know.' _She sighed. _'I think they need help. Just like what the voice from my dream said. Hmm… let's see…_ _First analyze the problem…' _She was thinking critically until she had her conclusion. _'Maybe they were arranged for each other… Could it be possible? I think so… hopefully. And the one that Shin's father said that the girl is from this school and Shin knows her.' _She was busy analyzing all the available data in her mind, soon becoming into meaningful and useful information. She didn't even notice that the pot she was making was distorting.

"Ga Eul yang, your pot is distorting." Yi Jeong said which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Why don't you help her Yi Jeong ah. I'm fine here." Eun Jae said.

Yi Jeong put his hands over Ga Eul's hands. Ga Eul felt nervous. She doesn't know why but maybe it is what she think it was.

"Mianhae, I wasn't paying attention" she said in a soft voice.

"You seem to be thinking of something. What is it? May I know?" he said turning his gaze from the pot to Ga Eul but she didn't look at him. She felt really awkward so she pulled her hands.

"Nothing… it's nothing. Kamsahamnida sunbae" she said. She got up from her seat and slightly bowed her head. Then, in an instant, she moved away from him.

Yi Jeong stared at her for what she just did. Imagine, he was just trying to befriend her but she tries to ignore him from the first day they met. He can't believe it. For the first time, she was totally ignored by a girl.

Their art class ended and it is already their lunch break.

Ga Eul went to the comfort room. She washed her hands which were dirty and were being held by Yi Jeong a while ago. _'Stopit Ga Eul. You promised… you promised to forget about it. You promised not to love someone else. You should remember. You made a promise… to your self and to… HIM…' _She washed her face to refresg her mind. After a few minutes, she went to the cafeteria where Jan Di and Chae Kyung were waiting for her. The two ordered their foods including Ga Eul's.

"Oh there she is. Ga Eul!" Jan Di called out.

Ga Eul sat beside her friends, Jan Di and of course Chae Kyung who was really silent that morning.

"Chae Kyung, you're going tonight aren't you?" ga Eul asked in a soft voice.

"I can't do anything about it. You know what? Sometimes I really hate my parents." Chae Kyung said.

"No Chae Kyung, you shouldn't." Jan Di said. "They just want the best for you"

"And they think this is best for me?"

"Chae Kyung, Jan Di is right. Maybe they did it in order for you to be happy." Ga Eul said and smiled.

Chae Kyung looked at her. "What does that mean?"

"Your parents probably know what's best for you. They love you. They never fail to show it to you. Am I right? You never know, maybe they're right and if you go against it, maybe you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She said still smiling.

Chae Kyung thought for a few minutes then finally spoke. "Ga Eul, you're right. I'll go and and apologize to them. Kamsahamnida" she said and hugged Ga Eul tightly.

"Anieyo" Ga Eul said.

After eating their lunch, Chae Kyung went home to prepare for tonight's occasion.

"Ga Eul, what do you mean '_she'll regret it for the rest of her life'_?" Jan Di curiously asked.

"You'll know." Ga Eul smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

They have an hour before their next class would start which is History. Jun Pyo dragged Jan Di to go with him. Probably a date full of nonstop bickering? Well Ji Hoo's maybe in the music room right now with Jang Mi if he's not sleeping. Woo Bin, in the other hand, is in the F4 lounge. Yong Dam and Eun Jae are most likely sitting under the huge tree in the campus. They said it's relaxing there because they could inhale fresh air. But Na Ri prefers sitting in the library reading books. Ga Eul is also there. She's reading their latest lesson for history when Yi Jeong sat beside her.

"What are you reading?" Yi Jeong asked

Ga Eul didn't reply as if she didn't hear him.

"Hey are you listening?" He said and shook her a bit.

"What do you want?" Ga Eul said while still reading.

"I heard Chae Kyung's accepting the engagement"

"So what about it? If that's all you're going to say, you may leave"

"You're so mean, you know that?" He said jokingly.

"I just don't like talking to people like you." She stood up from her seat and walked through the last shelf of books in the corner of the library. Far from the others' presence.

"What do you mean '_like me_'?" He followed her.

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"I just want to know…" his voice turned serious "why you don't like to talk to me…"

Ga Eul stopped walking.

"…And if there are times that we talk, you don't look at me straight into my eyes."

Without even looking back, she began to step forward again.

Yi Jeong grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him. He held her shoulders tightly making her not to move. She bent her head down to avoid his gaze.

"Ga Eul, I won't let you go unless you look into my eyes." _'Oops, maybe too harsh.'_ He really don't why he's very desperate to be friends with her. Maybe because it bothers him that a girl doesn't like him???

"Okay!" _'You can't escape it Ga Eul. No matter how you run away. It will still happen' _she told herself. _'Even if this means facing the past.' _She looked up and saw his dark brown eyes. Yi Jeong can't believe that he's now looking straight into her auburn colored eyes.

All of a sudden, he saw a tear running down on her cheek. He panicked for he didn't know what the reason for her to cry is. "Ga Eul… Ga Eul…are you okay? What happened? Is it because of me? I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have forced you if you don't want to… I'm sorry…" He said and wrapped her in his arms to comfort her.

Ga Eul cried for about two minutes then finally stopped. She distanced her self from the hug. "Mianhae sunbae… I was just not used to have guy friends. You see, studying in a boarding school for girls in Europe for two years is really different from studying here." She said and smiled sweetly.

"So does that mean that I'm already one of your 'guy friends'?"

She nodded. "Friends" she said.

"Do you want to eat ice cream?" He said

"Ne"

"Ttara oseyo"

* * *

In the F4 lounge, Woo Bin was all alone.

"Where the hell is Yi Jeong?" He asked… well his self because there's no one to talk to.

He finally got up and decided to look for his _lost _friend.

"I'm going crazy in there." He murmured to his self again.

He found himself in front of the library.

"He couldn't be here" He was about to leave… "but maybe I could ask some students if they've seen him" he thought.

He went in and saw a familiar girl. He immediately recognized her and made his way towards her.

"Yo nerd!" He called but in a controlled manner. Remember, they're in the library.

Na Ri almost jumped off her seat and looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"You know where Casanova is?"

"I saw him just a while ago there" She pointed to the other end of the room. "with Ga Eul." She said. "I think they already left."

"Aish…" He looked at Na Ri and grabbed her hand and pulled her out the library.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?!"

"I need you to look for them"

"What?!"

They stopped walking and Woo Bin faced her. "You heard me, right?"

"Yeah, but why??"

"You think I can find him, I mean _them_, by my self? Just come on." He dragged her again.

_(to be continued) _


End file.
